finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Besaid Cave
|enemies= |quests=*Searching for Wakka }} Besaid Cave is a location from Final Fantasy X-2. It is a small cave on Besaid Island. To unlock the cave, the player must find a 4-digits code to input on the cave entrance. Each number of the code can be found on ruins of Besaid Island. The first code at the small shrine near the village slope. For the second code, the player has to jump on the ruins where Tidus fought Kimahri in Final Fantasy X. The third and fourth codes are on the ruins in the beach area. The code is randomly generated for every playthrough, so the player has to find it each time they start a New Game/New Game Plus. Story Soon to be a father, Wakka becomes nervous. He is unsure how a father is supposed to act in front of his kid, and Rikku suggests he does what his parents did. He tells Rikku that Sin killed his parents when he was little, and he doesn't remember them well. There are also no spheres of them for him to learn from. After YRP stays the night in Lulu's house, Wakka goes missing, having said something about a cave before he left. YRP agrees to go look for him out of concern, though Lulu is more worried about what secret Wakka may be hiding. YRP finds four ciphers around Besaid, using them to unlock the door to the cave. They find Wakka sitting inside, who explains that there may be a sphere in the cave, and he is unsure if he wants to know whether it exists or not. Paine comments that the Gullwings are sphere hunters, and YRP dashes into the cave in search of the sphere. At the end, they find the Besaid sphere, but are ambushed by the Flame Dragon. After defeating it, they make their way back to Wakka, who tells them it isn't the sphere he was searching for. On the trek back to Besaid Village, he tells YRP that he was looking for a sphere of his parents, supposedly found by his brother, Chappu. But when he got to the cave, he decided he didn't want to know what his parents looked like, and isn't worried about the sphere any more. Quests Missions Where's Wakka :This is a compulsory mission in Chapter 1 required to complete the game. Wakka sure is acting weird. And now he's gone off to some cave? Gather clues from the villagers and track him down! Maybe you'll find treasure along the way... *'Objective': Find Wakka, and maybe something else... *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after "Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate". *'Reward': White Mage dressphere, Besaid Sphere, and Protection Halo Garment Grid Items ;Chapter 1 *Potion x2 *White Mage dressphere *Besaid Sphere ;Chapter 2 *Potion x3 ;Chapter 3 *Hi-Potion x2 *Ether (find second set numbers to access second area of the Cave, Besaid Key is required). ;Chapter 5 *Mega-Potion *Ether x4 Enemies ;Chapter 1 *Sahagin x3 *Sallet x2 *Sahagin, Sallet *Coeurl, Sallet *Flame Dragon (Boss) ;Chapter 2 *Lesser Drake x2 *Coeurl x2, Lesser Drake *Barbuta, Sahagin *Sahagin x3 *Coeurl, Sallet x2 ;Chapter 3 *Barbuta, Queen Coeurl *Flame Dragon *Barbuta x2 *Spine Drake *Spine Drake, Watcher-R *Barbuta, Queen Coeurl, Watcher-S *Barbuta x2, Watcher-A *Barbuta, Queen Coeurl, Watcher-R ;Chapter 5 *Flame Dragon *Spine Drake x2, Watcher-R *Spine Drake x2 *Queen Coeurl x2 *Barbuta, Queen Coeurl *Barbuta, Spine Drake, Watcher-A *Barbuta x2, Spine Drake *Queen Coeurl x2, Watcher-S *Barbuta, Queen Coeurl, Watcher-R Musical themes The theme "Sphere Hunters" plays in the cave. Gallery Besaid outside secret cave.jpg|The entrance to Besaid Cave. FFX HD Besaid Shrine.png|Code location. Besaid_Ruins_X-2.jpg|Code location. Besaid ruins.jpg|Code location. Besaid_Ruins.png|Code location. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Caves